Puyo Puyo Fever 2
is the sequel to Puyo Puyo Fever. It is set in Primp Town, the home of the previous game's magic school. The game utilizes a town map that allows you to access various areas that perform certain functions. The game's now 9 courses are accessed through the school. It also contains a tower (for Endless Puyo modes), a shop (to buy items), a town hall (to change options and save), a museum (for viewing unlocked music, videos, etc.), and a playground (for multiplayer and free battle). You can explore these areas and talk to the people there, who may also give you items. Gameplay :See also: Items in Puyo Puyo Fever 2 Fever mode, the core gameplay mode, remained relatively unchanged from ''Puyo Puyo Fever. By offsetting nuisance Puyo in one's nuisance tray, a player can add points to their Fever gauge. When the gauge is completely filled, the player then enters a timed Fever mode in which they temporarily play on another field. The player must then correctly set-off the preset chains that are dropped onto the field. An addition to the gameplay is the items system. Before a match, one is allowed to choose an item that can affect the gameplay of the match. Some items allow you to play as another character (something that was not possible in the previous game without a button combination). The majority do helpful things such as dumping Nuisance Puyo on an opponent at the beginning, making attacks more powerful, setting up a chain for you to start with, or starting you with a couple points on your fever counter. Common items can be bought at Oshare Bones' shop using points which are earned through beating characters in the courses. A pink variation of the Nuisance Puyo, known as Chu Puyo, were introduced in this game and do not appear in any other game to date. However these only appear in Endless Chu Panic where they replace Nuisance Puyo. Chu Puyo have no effect on gameplay and are a purely graphical modification. Three save files are allowed, as if to track progress for multiple players. Story The game boasts nine courses, three times that of the original Puyo Puyo Fever. Each of the three main characters (Amitie, Raffina, and Sig) has three courses, each with a different story. In general, the main plot of the WakuWaku course involves meeting Lemres, a wizard who is visiting Primp Magic School, and the plot of the HaraHara course involves stopping Klug, who has become possessed by his book. Each character sets off to do these things in their own way, and usually those things not being their initial intentions. RunRun Course The RunRun (るんるん, runrun) course in Puyo Puyo Fever 2 is similar to the original RunRun course in that it's designed to get the player started. It starts at a dialog with accord. Each player face three others: 2 classmates and then a final test by Accord. Raffina *Amitie *Tarutaru *Accord Amitie *Raffina *Sig *Accord Sig *Klug *Rider *Accord WakuWaku Course The WakuWaku (わくわく, wakuwaku) course is also similar to the original course in a similar manner. Raffina In the opening scene, Raffina meets Butler, who is searching for Ocean Prince. Butler makes a deal with Raffina in order to convince her to help. Throughout the rest of the course, Raffina is basically shown pushing other characters out of the way as she attempts to find Ocean Prince (who she plans to turn back into a human in order to make him her "prince"). *Rider *Oshare Bones *Akuma *Baldanders *Feli *Lemres The final dialog shows Lemres turn Ocean Prince into his human form, Prince Salde, as Butler tries to catch up with him, who struggles away from Lemres and Raffina. Raffina then looks at the item she gets, the Shellfish of thinking, in disgust. The screen fades and the credits roll. Amitie Amitie begins her course at Primp Magic School, where Accord asks her to meet up with a visitor (Lemres) since she cannot do so personally due to something coming up. However, Accord neglects to tell Amitie who the visitor is, so Amitie sets off rather aimlessly, encountering and challenging random characters. *Onion Pixy *Tarutaru *Yu and Rei *Frankensteins *Arle *Lemres As the course ends, Amitie seems to be embarrassed for beating up Lemres, the visitor whom she was supposed to meet up with. Amitie is then shown apologizing to Accord while holding a coughing Lemres. Sig Sig's course begins on a dialog with Accord. Apparently, Amitie forgot the observation data notebook for the flower she was supposed to be watching, so he plans to give it to her. However, at this point Accord has already sent Amitie off to meet Lemres. Since Accord forgot to give Amitie a description of Lemres, she gives Sig a note to give to Amitie along with the notebook. *Onion Pixy *Rider *Gogotte *Ocean Prince *Arle *Lemres This course ends with Sig reading the letter that he was supposed to give to Amitie, the letter consisting of a picture of Lemres, the person Amitie was supposed to meet. Realizing this, Sig picks Lemres off the ground and shakes him, which heals him, and then leaves. HaraHara Course The HaraHara (はらはら, harahara) course is similar as well. Raffina The course begins with Lemres informing Raffina that his purpose for coming to Primp Town was to deliver the "Stone of Moon," but lost it on the way. He convinces her to help him find it by inserting the fact that it is said to improve one's complexion, thoroughly exciting Raffina. *Klug *Tarutaru *Gogotte *Frankensteins *Hohow Bird *Arle *Sig *Strange Klug Amitie The course begins with the spotlight focused on Klug, who plans to increase his magic power by unsealing his book through the use of three magic items, although he still needs the Stone of Moon that Raffina was looking for. Amitie runs into Klug and defeats him. Annoyed by his defeat, Klug challenges Amitie to meet him in the ruins and fight him in his unleashed form. *Klug *Oshare Bones *Rider *Hohow Bird *Baldanders *Feli *Lemres *Strange Klug Sig Sig meets Ocean Prince in his human form. Wanting to return to his fish form in order to deceive a pursuer, Ocean Prince bribes Sig with free meals and naps in order to have him help find the Lantern of Star, which is necessary to transform him into a fish again. *Dongurigaeru *Tarutaru *Yu & Rei *Frankensteins *Amitie *Baldanders *Akuma *Strange Klug Trivia *Dongurigaeru is often used by Amitie as a prop during cutscenes. *Strange Klug uses a unique voice pattern. *In terms of character strength, Baldanders is the weakest character in the game, both inside and outside of fever. *Except for the Wii version of Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, this is the only Puyo Puyo game to feature multiple save files. Category:Official Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Portable games